


A Lustful Work Hour

by certifiedtragedy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, and this is what i choose to write about, frankly i'm disappointed in myself, i don't remember the full hour that i wrote this, maybe someone roofied me with a smut pill, this is literally just porn, this is my first published work on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedtragedy/pseuds/certifiedtragedy
Summary: Literally just porn. You want some Deckerstar porn? Here. Here is some Deckerstar porn.





	A Lustful Work Hour

He didn't remember the beginning, only the present. She pressed her lips onto his and he fell again. He felt his groin stretch the dress pants, making a tent and poked her thigh. He groaned into her mouth and felt the rough elevator wall rub against his back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his elevator wasn’t rough, but he couldn’t bring himself to part from the heavenly heat that was connected to his mouth.

 

She pulled back to breathe with a gasp and Lucifer chased her with his lips, catching her upper lip in between his. Chloe whimpered against his game of chase and tag before fully slotting her mouth over his again. She pushed flush up again Lucifer, closer and hotter than ever before. He grunted at the friction caused to his member and he couldn’t hold back a testily thrust, moaning into Chloe’s mouth at the monumental pleasure that tightened his balls ever so slightly.

 

Chloe pulled Lucifer by his shirt’s lapels and they stepped out of the elevator, almost tripping when they waltzed past the piano. Lucifer shrugs his jacket off and when Chloe pulls away to chuckle in the lustful air between them, Lucifer runs a hand up Chloe's shirt, bringing it off of her top. Somewhere along the way to his bed, Chloe had kicked off her trousers and a button on Lucifer’s pants had become undone, his belt flopped to the sides, unbuckled.

 

Chloe caught Lucifer’s hand and curled her fingers through the slots of his, letting him press his palm against the soft white mattress. Lucifer moved his mouth down, tracing Chloe’s cheekbone, down to her jawline, and then he hovered over her pulse spot. He blew on it and listened to her breath catch in her throat. Grinning, he licked the spot before giving it a good kiss, sucking until he was sure a love mark would be brightly visible the next morning.

 

Chloe’s jaw shifted and dropped on Lucifer’s soft black curls, moaning his name.

 

Lucifer hummed contently, making his way down Chloe’s neck to her collarbone, nipping it lightly, and made his way down to the ravine. Lucifer reached under Chloe’s back and unclipped her bra, briefly letting go of her hand to slip it off. Chloe reached up to catch her fingers in Lucifer’s hair, tugging it back down. Lucifer smirked and chuckled, the sound making a low rumble in his chest, a mixture of lust and insatiable desire. Lucifer ran a thumb over her nipple, listening to her groan and press herself deeper into his hold.

 

She repeated his name again and felt his dick twitch against the inner skin of her thigh. He reached over to his drawer, dipping his fingers into a previously prepared lube container.

 

Settling back over his miracle, he breathed a confirmation against Chloe’s neck and received an anticipated whine in return. He smirked against the soft of her throat and pushed two fingers into her tight insides.

 

Lucifer listened to her breath hitch and felt her tighten and expand against his fingers, almost groaning at the feeling, imagining the heat hugging his cock.

 

Chloe settled and began to push down against his fingers, feeling her clit brush against his knuckles for a second, she moaned the loudest she’s ever had that night. Lucifer slotted a third finger and soon Chloe couldn’t hold back thrusting helplessly against his fingers. He traced his thumb over Chloe’s red and sensitive bud, listening to her moan and whimper each time her entrance and his knuckles met. Lucifer watched her eyes roll in ecstasy, barely holding on from the edge. She gasped, begging for his heavyweight in her.

 

Moments later, Lucifer has his cock lubed up and pushing against the entrance of Chloe. Her hand found her way back into Lucifer’s, her other arm gripping tightly around Lucifer’s neck and into his hair, listening to him grunt and groan whenever she pulled his lush curls back. Steadying himself, Lucifer’s pushes in, feeling Chloe’s life pulse around him, clenching up nice and tightly around his dick.

 

Lucifer arched his back when he was fully seated, moaning into Chloe’s ears, murmuring dirty nothings into her mind.

 

Chloe gives him the okay when she’s suddenly grounding her hips against his balls and he moans, catching her mouth on his, sending his vibrations through her and down right to her clit.

 

He’s muttering her name when he slowly pulls out and speedily thrusting back in. He’s muttering love vows when the stability falls and the speed rises. He’s muttering sweet nothings and fulfilling promises when her warmth and pressure around his cock wrung him around the edge. He thrusts into a bundle of nerves, setting Chloe’s vision off like fireworks. She cums, her jaw dropping in a soundless scream of pleasure, and her eyes heavy-lidded and covered in sweat, peering up at Lucifer’s lust-contorted face in satiated pleasure. The sudden blood stopping clenching around his dick halts his movements to a shuddering pause as he feels himself falling over. Chloe pulls him into her arms as he shakes and empties himself inside of her warm cunt. Sounds and noises are pulled out of him from deep within his lungs and he’s been winded.

 

Lucifer lets out a gasping breath against her neck and slumps against her. He begrudgingly pulls himself out of what felt like home and lays on the bed next to her, cradling her in his arms, catching her mouth against his in a content whine.

 

His eyelids feel heavy and the pleasure buzzing in the back of his brain lulled him into a deep sleep of silence…?

 

Lucifer frowned at the sound of the wrinkling of paper. He screwed his tired eyes open and found himself sitting in a familiar police car. The sun is still high and shining through the slow-moving clouds.

 

 _A dream_ , He thinks, _How disappointing_. He yawns and stretches, looking out the windows, he expected to find the Detective still talking to Dan, but she was nowhere to be found. In a startling realization, he remembered the sound that had woken him up in the first place. The unwrapping of a burger. He slowly turned his head to face Chloe’s wide eyes, staring at him with her mouth left slightly open.

 

Just one look at her expression and he already knew how much she had seen and heard. All of it. _Shit-._


End file.
